Fatherly Concern
by Zuzubear
Summary: Sequel to Who's the Dad?. Slight RobxKF, SupermanxBatman, and the tiniest bit of ConxDick. SUperboy is acting weird and Robin hopes he can figure it out with Superman's help.


'It's happening again.' Robin thought to himself as he saw Superboy deliver a blow to the villain that began running towards the youngest hero of Young justice. He didn't bother to watch the victory smile Connor gave when the thug landed 30 feet away.

Slowly Robin began noticing that Superboy was the only on to keep treating him like he was a baby. Sure the whole team did at the beginning of Young Justice, keeping all the guards away from the small teen when possible and giving him simple jobs, but they eventually let it die. The clone was the only one who kept an eye on the Boy Wonder.

After the recent missions, Connor had become even more protective of Robin on the job and off hang around in the cave. The raven would even say he was almost fatherly after he began having his scheduled days with Superman. Like the other day when Robin went to watch tv. He sat down and put on World's Dumbest: Criminals, completely content to chill and slack off of training now that Bruce wasn't there to reprimand him. Wally came up in a blur of red hair and slightly tanned skin and took the remote. He flipped to music videos of rappers and busty chicks in bikinis on beaches that probably were in Miami and San Fran. Before the raven could complain Wally laid down on the couch placing his head on the Boy Wonder's lap and wrapping his hand around one of the younger's ankles which were resting on the coffee table.

"Man where can we find some girls in shape like that?" Wally's mutter broke the embarrassed, blushing, and shocked state Robin was in.

"Well definitely not here, go south or something." Robin pushed the speedster away and moved to get up.

"Hey know what I noticed?" Wally's hands shot out and wrapped around his friend waist. Robin gave a yelp when he was pulled down directly onto the redhead's lap. "You have some curvy hips for a guy. Sure you're not hiding and flat chest under this hoodie?" Wall teased, reaching his hands under to grab at his friend's chest.

Robin squirmed and tried not to make embarrassing noises. He settled for laughing nervously and making a joke about how if he didn't believe him, the speedster could check for himself. The teasing hands froze and Robin froze too panicking that Wally finally noticed all the blushing and secret meanings behind jokes. Turning his head to side a little bit to see his friend's face, Robin noticed Wally starring at something. Following his gaze he saw it wasn't a something but a someone. Superboy no less!

The glare that crossed the clone's face would rival Robin's own which he was told could rival THE Batman's. It was just sheer disapproval and aimed at Wally specifically. The speedster didn't need a martian to communicate Conner's message telepathically to know what the glare meant. The hands feeling up his best friend's chest slowly retreated, causing the boy in his lap to shiver at the slow, light brushing. Without any words Superboy walked away leaving a very tense atmosphere.

After moment of silence Wally exhaled greatly, his whole body slumping into Robin, who had to keep his posture straight so they wouldn't fall off the couch. "That was worst than the cop who thought I was taking his daughter on a date!" Wally muttered into the raven's neck. "He knew she had a boyfriend that was not me and he still pulled a damn gun on me!"

Robin was about to respond his communicator began ringing. Turning it on Batman's familiar cowl appear on the small holographic projector. "Robin I- what's Wally doing behind you?" The voice changed from casual to interrogating within seconds after seeing the speedster trying to peer at the screen from his hiding spot in the younger boy's neck.

"Uh, that's n-not important. What do you need?" Robin fought the blush furiously but knew he failed because he could feel his neck heat up. Right where Wally was resting. 'How does he not notice stuff like this?' Robin mentally shouted.

"Right, I was calling to tell you, that you will be at the base ASAP. Understood?" The voice didn't shift back to anything near casual but lost most of it's edge was gone.

"Yes sir!" Robin grinned and saluted the masked man. Get back ASAP, it must be dinner night with Clark again. Maybe he could ask Clark if there was ever a phase he went through that matches Superboy's behavior. "Alright Wall-man I gotta head back." He moved to stand up but the redhead's arms tightened. "Wally…" He dragged the voice out in a whine.

"Let me get enough of my best friend to last me through the week, 'cause we might not get a mission next weekend." He said quietly before letting go.

"Yeah well if we don't get a case, I'll stop by your city for lunch and some videogames." And Wally knew that the eyes behind those glasses, which he had never seen let alone what color they are, were glinting with anticipation.

"Cool see ya then!" The young speedster called out as the Zeta beam tubes powered up and absorbed the thin frame in a bright light.

"What were you doing snuggling Wally?" Bruce Wayne's glare wasn't as powerful as the Batman's but it was still impressive.

"Wha-" Dick almost choked on the carrots that Clark strangely insisted on having every time he had dinner with the dynamic duo. "We were NOT cuddling!"

"Well it's looked more like you sitting in the horny teenager's lap!" Bruce jabbed a fork towards his son. "And I will not tolerate you having relationships with anyone, you're too young."

"What? Wally and me aren't even like that. First it's no girls, now I have to be asexual? Are you trying to brainwash me?" The young boy looked over at the empty seat across from him where Alfred usually sat when Clark comes over. Where the old man when he needs him?

It was a stubborn silence before Clark cleared his throat. "Well since Bruce had a crazy messed up childhood and doesn't understand what it's like to have teenage emotions, I will give you that talk of love."

"I can sympathize with normal teenage emotion!"

"Hush I'm working on my parenting."

"Why practice on me?" Dick wanted a say in his upbringing.

"Because technically I'm your father too. When Bruce first adopted you he wanted to make sure that even if something happened to you, you wouldn't become an orphan again."

Bruce decided it was better if he explained the next part. Clark had that mischievous glint in his eyes. Who knew what would roll off his tongue. "At first I was going to take Selene on my arm, but I was given an…interesting, proposition that I couldn't refuse."

"Who better than the Man of Steel?"

"From Superboy's standpoint, anyone." Dick smirked, effectively deflating the superhero's ego.

Clark narrowed his eyes, from behind the Coke bottle glasses he wore. "As your father I can discipline you. And for that comment you are now doing the dishes and not allowed near Bruce's room for the rest of the night!" With that he got up picked up the other man and flew up stairs.

"Ok, ew" Dick shuddered. It wasn't until later that he had a registered the new information. "Wait is that why Superboy won't leave me alone?" he nearly screamed throughout the house.

Let's just say Conner and Wally had to watch their backs for a very long time after that.

**Hey guys, haven't posted this and it was sorta like my first request by a few people and that was exciting. Anywows, marching band season's over but schools really tough on me so I might not be updating as much. Especially since no new yj until 2012 is going to hinder my inspiration. Plus im hooked on criminal minds right now so ill be doing that more too. Suggest ideas to me or songs that you might want for the late night music videos story thing collection one shot thing im doing. Yeah night night.**


End file.
